15 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Zesłanie Polaków do Kazachstanu; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 1; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 15 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Nieurodzaj na Smocze Jagody 50 (Dragonberry drought); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:15 Zagrajmy - odc. 5 (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Babka kartoflana, czyli tak zwana kaszana, odc. 2 (The Horrible Lie about the Potato - Pot Pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 2/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 81 (odc. 81); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3663 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3878); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3664 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3879); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wójt roku 2007 - sylwetki 12:35 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1384; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1556; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Arktyki - odc. 1 (Serious Arctic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:20 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 25; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 9 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 10 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3665 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3880); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3666 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3881); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1389 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1557; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1000; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Owce na wolności, odc.17 (Sheep on the loose) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - 14 godzin (14 Hours) - txt str.777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:30 Złapać mordercę cz. 1 (To Catch a Killer ep. 1); dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1992) 24:00 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 00:30 Wszystko albo nic (All or nothing); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 02:30 Był taki dzień - 15 stycznia; felieton 02:35 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Lekarskie zwolnienia; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Podróże z zagadkami 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 235/249 (The Love Boat 201 Seria 9 odcinek 19 Second Banana, The Prodigy,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 236/249 (The Love Boat 203/1Seria 9 odcinek 22 The Matadors, Mrs Jameson Comes Out,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Kryste, dniu naszej świętości; reportaż 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 11/52 Marcin Agent 008 (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 93 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:50 Porannik Dwójki 10:20 Pogoda 10:50 Porannik Dwójki 11:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 26/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc.16 Róbmy swoje; telenowela TVP 13:15 Ściana śmierci (Wall of Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006) 14:15 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Flipper - odc. 39/44 Wyspa syren (Flipper ep. Mermaid Island); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 551; serial TVP 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 2/21 Radość i gorycz - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 20; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - portret Edwarda Kłosińskiego, Łukasz Palkowski 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 552; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 309 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Zło (Ondskan); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (2003) 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Dzięki za wspomnienia (Headcase thanks for the Memories); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:00 Korespondent - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny 01:30 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 01:35 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 01:40 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Poznań 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Teleskop 09:00 IV posiedzenie Senatu Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej - Debata Budżetowa; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Moto wizje, Info 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe - Wielkopolska, Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Wydarzenia i opinie, Publicystyka 19:00 Wielkopolski Informator Kulturalny, Kultura Polska 19:15 Teleskop - flesz 19:20 Wokół wielkiej sceny, Muzyka; reż.: Piotr Nędzyński 19:45 Okno na Wielkopolskę, Dokument 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - Wielkopolska, Wiadomości sportowe 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 10 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 11 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:13 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Serwis info; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Music Spot, odc. 245 5.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 447 6.15 Adam i Ewa, odc. 28 6.45 Adam i Ewa, odc. 29 7.15 TV Market 7.30 Wielka wygrana 8.30 Łowcy skarbów, odc. 55 9.30 JAG Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze, odc. 107 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 168 11.30 Samo życie, odc. 1018 12.00 Zostać miss II, odc. 25 13.00 Miodowe Lata, odc. 10,11 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 624 14.45 Mamuśki, odc. 10 15.15 Świat według Bundych, odc. 239 15.45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja, odc. 1006 16.30 Graczykowie, odc. 47 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 169 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 625 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 1019 20.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk 21.00 Charlie cykor - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.55 Studio Lotto 0.15 Millenium, odc. 47 1.15 Nagroda gwarantowana 2.15 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (904) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.00 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 13.00 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Telesklep 14.25 Bez śladu (6/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.20 Marina (91/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (905) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Kryminalni 7 (52): Napad - serial kryminalny, Polska 22.35 Uwaga, faceci! (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Wrzuć na luz 03.05 Telesklep 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria 06.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.25 V-Max 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Mała czarna - talk show 09.25 Zbuntowani (57) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.25 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16.25 Zbuntowani (58) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 18.25 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 19.00 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 20.00 Czy to prawda?: Efekt Nostradamusa - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 21.10 Regina (5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.40 Regina (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.10 Okręt - serial wojenny, Niemcy 23.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 08.40 Gorzka zemsta (147) - telenowela, Kolumbia 09.35 Bombonierka - program rozr. 10.35 Wyścig po kasę 11.30 Telesklep 12.50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (11/18) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 13.55 Gorzka zemsta (148) - telenowela, Kolumbia 14.50 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Przyjaciele (23/24) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Dwóch i pół (9/24) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Osbydyżur (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (12/18) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Dwóch i pół (10/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Nie z tego świata (19) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Nie płacz, to tylko burza - film obyczajowy, USA 1982 23.15 Fort Apache - westem, USA 1948 01.40 Klan jaskiniowego nIedźwiedzia - film przygodowy, USA 1986 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Dojutrek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Magazyn Medyczny - Kardiologia Interwencyjna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Podróżnik - Belize San Ignacio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Nagość; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz (wers. 2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ziemia nieznana - Elfy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Powołani; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Borem, lasem... - odc. 1; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Kociak odc. 85; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Dojutrek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (2); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Jak daleko stąd do Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksiowa zima; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc.19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Christian Bergemann; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy, Żydzi, historia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Antoni Ferdynand Ossendowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 00:10 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (2); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksiowa zima; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc.19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy, Żydzi, historia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Jak daleko stąd do Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz (wers. 2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Errata do biografii - Antoni Ferdynand Ossendowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Kociak odc. 85; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia WTK 08:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08:15 Sport - informacje 08:25 Sofa - budownictwo, architektura, wnętrza 08:45 Spacerkiem przez Poznań - Apostoł Jakub na rozdrożu 09:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 09:10 Sport - informacje 09:15 Sesja Rady Miasta 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:10 Sesja Rady Miasta 14:00 Połykacze książek - magazyn czytelników 14:15 Rodzina na zakupach - magazyn shoppingowy 14:30 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 14:45 Sofa - budownictwo, architektura, wnętrza 15:00 Retransmisja sesji Rady Miasta 15:50 Qulturalny Poznań - informator kulturalny 16:00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań - informator kulturalny 16:30 Pogoda 16:35 Pogoda zimowa 16:40 Spacerkiem przez Poznań - Apostoł Jakub na rozdrożu 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań - informator kulturalny 17:30 Puls dnia - flash 17:40 Biznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Pogoda zimowa 18:30 Puls dnia - skrót 18:34 Pogoda skrót 18:40 Qulturalny Poznań - informator kulturalny 18:50 Sport - informacje 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Pogoda zimowa 19:30 Puls dnia - skrót 19:34 Pogoda skrót 19:40 Kino - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:15 Korner - poznański magazyn piłkarski cz. 1 20:30 Puls dnia - skrót 20:34 Pogoda skrót 20:37 Korner - poznański magazyn piłkarski cz. 2 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - skrót 21:34 Pogoda skrót 21:40 Sport - informacje 21:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia - skrót 22:34 Pogoda skrót 22:40 Sport - informacje 22:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia - skrót 23:34 Pogoda skrót 23:40 Kino - magazyn filmowy 00:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 00:25 Korner - poznański magazyn piłkarski cz. 1 00:40 Korner - poznański magazyn piłkarski cz. 2 01:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 01:25 Pogoda Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (17) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (18) 8:00 Wybór Fieldera 10:00 Potyczki Amy (49) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (22) 12:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy (49) 15:00 Wybór Fieldera 17:00 Córki McLeoda (23) 18:00 McBride: Czas umrzeć, madame 20:00 Patrol morski: Sztorm (8/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (8) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (8) 23:00 Patrol morski: Sztorm (8/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (8) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (8) 2:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2-ost.) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (17) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (18) Ale Kino! 8:00 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia 9:05 ostatni seans: Bądź ze mną 10:50 Poirot: Dama w woalce 11:50 ostatni seans: Kroniki science fiction: Pochód maszyn 12:55 Dziewczyny Gregory'ego 14:55 Kochankowie z Marony 16:45 Bergman i teatr 17:55 Niebieskie światło 20:00 Ucieczka 21:45 Czuły pocałunek 23:35 ale krótkie: O sztuce 0:10 Tylko razem 2:05 Czeski numer 3:45 Ucieczka 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Gepardy 7:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 7:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 9:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (4) 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (5) 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Mało uczęszczana droga 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Specjalizacja 11:00 Powrót gepardów 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Krokodyl w swoim żywiole - ruch 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 14:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Morza 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Powietrze 16:00 Powrót gepardów 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 18:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Dzikie zwierzęta na ulicach 18:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Sokół wędrowny - as przestworzy 19:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 19:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 20:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 21:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 21:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł doskonały 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 1:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Dzikie zwierzęta na ulicach 1:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Sokół wędrowny - as przestworzy 2:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 3:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 3:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł doskonały 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (3) 7:00 Szczury wodne (100) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (4) 9:00 Wzór 2 (11) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (3) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (5) 12:00 Szczury wodne (100) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (16) 14:00 Wzór 2 (11) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (4) 16:00 Szczury wodne (101) 17:00 Dr House (21/22) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (17) 19:00 Wzór 2 (12) 20:05 Painkiller Jane (17) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (6) 22:00 Dr House (22-ost.) 23:00 Koszmar następnego lata 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (7) 1:55 Painkiller Jane (17) 2:55 Koszmar następnego lata BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (1) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (6) 10:05 Allo, Allo (1) 10:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 11:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 11:30 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 12:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 13:10 Allo, Allo (1) 13:40 Allo, Allo (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (2) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (1) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Pastor na obcasach (4) 20:20 Pastor na obcasach (5) 21:00 Milczący świadek (6) 22:00 Milczący świadek (7) 23:00 Pastor na obcasach (4) 23:40 Pastor na obcasach (5) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (6) 0:50 Milczący świadek (6) 1:40 Milczący świadek (7) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 3:30 Milczący świadek (6) 4:20 Milczący świadek (7) 5:10 Doktor Who (13-ost.) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 8:20 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 8:50 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (9) 11:25 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 11:50 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 12:20 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 14:05 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 14:30 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 15:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (4) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 17:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 20:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 20:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 1:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (4) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (18) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Cztery poziomo (6/12) 9:00 Życie w obrazkach 9:55 Niezły kanał (2) 10:00 Port lotniczy '77 11:55 Oblężona twierdza 13:25 Ostatni po Bogu 15:05 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a 16:40 Firma - CIA (2/3) 18:20 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (19) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Tsotsi 22:40 Eragon 0:30 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 2:10 Noc grozy 3:40 Omen 3 - Ostatnie starcie Canal + Film 8:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich 10:05 Deser: Zbawca 10:25 Kopia Mistrza 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (18) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Dynastia smoka 15:55 Tristan i Izolda 18:00 Boże Narodzenie 20:00 Cztery poziomo (6/12) 20:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (12) 21:15 Co kryje prawda 23:25 Tsotsi 1:00 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 2:25 W rytmie serca 4:10 Sara Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 18:25 1 na 1: Czesław Michniewicz 18:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 21:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL 0:15 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:15 Jak we śnie 4:00 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny 5:05 Tort ze śniegu Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Teściowie 7:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein 8:10 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 9:55 Eden 11:40 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 13:15 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 14:50 Nieznośna gra pozorów 16:40 Lotto 18:15 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Mike Leigh: Życie jest słodkie 22:00 Nadzy 0:10 Wampir w Brooklynie 1:50 Polowanie na Eagle One 3:20 Heroina 5:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis 5:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (34) 6:30 Bazar (4) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (40) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (56) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni (67) 9:00 Druga szansa (10) 10:00 Porządek musi być (11) 10:30 E-miłość (34) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (5) 12:00 Druga szansa (11) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (3) 14:30 Bazar (4) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (40) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (56) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (17) 17:30 10 lat mniej (11) 18:00 Porządek musi być (11) 18:30 E-miłość (34) 19:00 Druga szansa (11) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (5) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (54) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (15) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (61) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (54) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (15) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (61) 4:00 E-miłość (34) 4:30 Bazar (4) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni (67) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kolejka górska 7:00 Brainiac (4) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (4) 9:00 Producenci motocykli (10) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Broń doskonała 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kolejka górska 13:00 Brainiac (4) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (4) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 16:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Szwecja - niebo i piekło 17:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Dekompresja wybuchowa 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 21:00 Śledztwo w toku: Śmierć nad morzem 22:00 Okrutni ludzie (22) 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 0:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji 0:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie 1:00 Z akt FBI: Śmiercionośna polisa 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Matczyna miłość 3:00 Producenci motocykli (11) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 8:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2) 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Ekstremalne warunki 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Mordercza fala 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (8) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 14:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2) 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Ekstremalne warunki 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Mordercza fala 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (8) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 20:00 Grand Central Terminal 21:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 22:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (10) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 2:00 Grand Central Terminal 3:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 3:50 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Drapacze chmur 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (10) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (1) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 7:00 Bogowie zaginionej świątyni 8:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 9:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 10:00 Atlantyda w Andach 11:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 13:00 Bogowie zaginionej świątyni 14:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 15:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 16:00 Atlantyda w Andach 17:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 19:00 Bogowie zaginionej świątyni 20:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 21:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 22:00 Atlantyda w Andach 23:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Szarża angielskiej kawalerii 1:00 Bogowie zaginionej świątyni 2:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 3:00 Zemsta faraona - zaginiony skarb Egiptu 3:55 Atlantyda w Andach 4:45 Desant normandzki w kolorze 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna na pustyni - bitwa pod El Alamein, 1942 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Eurogole Flash 19:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 15:00 Koszykówka 16:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 20:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 22:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:30 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Chłopaki 4 8:05 Zobacz w HBO 8:40 Dzikie koty 10:25 Jak usidlić faceta 12:10 Kod da Vinci 14:40 Czy dzieci pozwolą 16:15 Biała hrabina 18:30 Głowa do góry 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (2) 21:10 Premiera: Californication (10) 21:40 Przyjaciele z kasą 23:05 Nie-ostry dyżur 0:40 Dynastia Tudorów (2) 1:40 Californication (10) 2:10 Przyjaciele z kasą 3:40 Nie-ostry dyżur 5:20 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Patrol 8:15 Wytańczyć marzenia 10:10 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:35 Przysięga 14:15 Na dobre i złe 15:45 Moja bar micwa 17:15 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 19:15 Republikanin 21:00 Twoje, moje i nasze 22:30 Bezprawie demokracji 0:00 Wszystko naraz 1:25 Firewall 3:10 Twoje, moje i nasze 4:35 Wszystko naraz HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (2) 11:05 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 12:40 Facet z ogłoszenia 14:15 Nieudacznik 15:50 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 17:20 Facet z ogłoszenia 19:00 Nieudacznik 20:30 Palec 22:00 Premiera: Gdzie dwóch się bije 23:20 Straszny film 4 0:45 Chłopiec na posyłki 2:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 6:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 1/46 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 4/49 8:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: To nie jest zwykła, lądowa miłość 10:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 10:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 10:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 12:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 13:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 14:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 14:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 15:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Porwanie (8) 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: A wężowi biada (8) 17:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 17:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/53 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3B/59 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zerwane cumy 21:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 21:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/53 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3B/59 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 23:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 0:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 1:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Sylvie Derdacki, Piotr Bajor, Maria Kornatowska 2:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Koncert galowy z Berlina 11:25 Classic Dance: Sergiusz Rachmaninow: III koncert fortepianowy 12:15 Classic Dance: Noc w Operze Berlińskiej, 2005 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Ruggiero Leoncavallo: 'Pajace' 18:20 Pietro Mascagni: 'Rycerskość wieśniacza 19:45 Opera: Arcangelo Corelli: Concerto grosso g-moll op. 6 nr 8 'Na Boże Narodzenie' 20:30 Madame Butterfly 22:50 'Madame Butterfly', ścieżki motyla 0:00 Około północy: Cassandra Wilson wykonuje utwory Steve'a Colemana na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2003 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Célia Cruz na żywo w Afryce 3:05 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: W drodze z Patrickiem Verbeke 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (38) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (39) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (40) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (39) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (6) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (32) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (30) 8:00 Noddy (27) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (12) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (29) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 8:50 Rumcajs (22) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (14) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (21) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 9:45 Bracia koala (41) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (18) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (15) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy (26) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (11) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (26) 11:50 Rumcajs (21) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (21) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (41) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (22) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (35) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (36) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (37) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (5) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (31) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (29) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (13) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (20) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 16:45 Bracia koala (40) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (17) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (22) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (42) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (23) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 True Life 10:00 Made 11:00 True Life 12:05 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV prezentuje 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Daleko od domu 21:03 Made 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Happy Tree Friends 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Superkrokodyle 7:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Big Sur - dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii 9:00 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmierć Ayrtona Senny 9:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Tragedia na pokazie lotniczym 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia 11:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu 13:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 14:00 Nagroda Roleksa 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Baribale 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Żaby 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kręgi w zbożu 18:00 I co wy na to? (7) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (7) 19:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu 21:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 23:00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa 0:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu 3:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 5:00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa Planete 6:45 Kulisy misji Apollo 13 7:45 Myśliwce sprzymierzonych 8:55 Afrykańskie pomysły: Duch Czarnego Kontynentu (1/13) 9:30 Afrykańskie pomysły: Natura Czarnego Kontynentu (2/13) 10:00 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wielki Brat nigdy nie śpi (3/13) 10:30 Youssou N'Dour. Moc afrykańskich pieśni 12:25 Afrykańskie pomysły: Coś z niczego (4/13) 12:55 Afrykańskie pomysły: Zmienne oblicze kontynentu (5/13) 13:30 Polskie ścieżki: Oblicze polskiej ziemi (1/3) 14:05 Tajniki przyrody 4 (5/13) 14:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Siedem grzechów głównych (22/40) 15:15 Tsunami. Apokalipsa bez granic 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie (1/13) 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zwierzęta (16/40) 17:15 Tajniki przyrody 3 (13-ost.) 17:45 Pobić Barbie na głowę 18:45 Śmierć Gianniego Versace 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Jak ich namierzyć? (7/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Wielka zieleń: Ekologia przeciwko egoizmowi. Czy możemy wpływać na stan świata? (5-ost.) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Koniki polne i mrówki 22:45 Serce do wymiany 23:45 Wierka, czyli zagadkowe zniknięcie rodziny B. 1:10 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (2-ost.) 2:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Kraje postkomunistyczne (17/40) 2:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 (8/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (612) 8:30 Samo życie (985) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:20 Drogówka 12:50 Daleko od noszy: Fatalna pomyłka (44) 13:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmierć i Ferdynand (74) 14:05 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (3) 15:50 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Milionerka (1) 16:35 Rozmowy nocą 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Pierwsza miłość (612) 21:20 Samo życie (985) 21:50 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne ultimatum (76) 22:40 Świat według Kiepskich: Browar z kominem (75) 23:20 Rodzina zastępcza: Ukryte siły (76) 23:50 Daleko od noszy: Śliska sprawa (45) 0:20 Wydarzenia 0:50 Drogówka 1:15 Samo życie (985) 1:35 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 2:05 Interwencja 2:20 Wydarzenia 2:50 Pierwsza miłość (612) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Browar z kominem (75) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Śliska sprawa (45) 4:25 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne ultimatum (76) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 8:40 Gol 10:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:40 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 22:50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 0:10 Boks: Walka o pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 2:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 8:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Królewskie wesele 8:10 Szalona miłość 9:45 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa 12:30 Bracia Karamazow 15:00 Rok niebezpiecznego życia 16:55 Mistrz 19:05 Rok niebezpiecznego życia 21:00 Cohen i Tate 22:30 Wielka wygrana Shafta 0:15 Cohen i Tate 1:45 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie 3:00 Tess Harding 4:55 Książę i żebrak Tele 5 6:30 Straż graniczna (21/24) 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (43/51) 7:20 Stellina (60/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (5/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (41/178) 13:50 Stellina (61/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (11/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (6/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (42/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Straż graniczna (22/24) 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (12/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Szkodliwe intencje 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (11/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (36/52) 0:05 W matni pożądania 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy (7) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i baseball (49) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Moc życzeń (23) 7:00 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 7:25 Friday Wear (4) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (3) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Walka o ogień (19) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Sugababes (16) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: W samo serce (1) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Techno klątwa (11) 10:35 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: W tym mieście nie masz już czego szukać (50) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kacze Święta (24) 11:35 Friday Wear: Podryw Charliego (5) 11:40 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 12:30 Aparatka (25) 12:55 Na wysokiej fali (15) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 13:45 Świat Raven: Grill po sąsiedzku (24) 14:15 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (66) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Płetwy z zatoki grzmotów (37) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 16:25 Aparatka (26) 17:00 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Lyoko minus jeden (2) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Ze szmatą na CV (12) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (16) 18:50 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (66) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (16) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Unreal Tournament 3 22:15 Replay 22:30 Fresh Air: Wiedźmin 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (15) 23:45 Fresh Air: Enemy territory: Quake Wars 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 21:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Ekstremalny surfing 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Moon Street NE 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia TV Puls 6:00 Wdowa w bieli (147) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (52) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (52) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Boża barka 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (112) 12:00 Doktor Martin (6) 13:00 Królowa pszczół 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (148) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (53) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (53) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (113) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (114) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Paczka (12) 21:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (113) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (7) 0:05 Królowa pszczół 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Doktor Martin (6) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Co za tydzień 8:00 Nigella ucztuje 8:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności - the best of 11:00 Magiel towarzyski 11:40 Kamienie szlachetne 11:45 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 12:45 Grunt to zdrowie 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 16:30 Nigella ucztuje 17:00 W roli głównej: Agata Passent 17:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 18:20 Przeglądarka 18:30 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 19:00 Uniwersytet Zodiak 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 20:30 Grunt to zdrowie 21:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 21:30 Damą być (5-ost.) 22:30 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan 23:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Nigella ucztuje 1:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie 3:00 Szkoła randkowania 3:25 Ona, czyli ja 3:50 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:15 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Operacja Tuning 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Auto Mundial 10:00 Kuchnia boksu 10:30 Garaż dwóch takich 11:00 Test 300 11:30 Powietrzny patrol 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Cięcie, gięcie 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 14:00 USA S.W.A.T. 14:30 Auto Mundial 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Cięcie, gięcie 17:30 Raport 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 18:45 Operacja Tuning 19:15 Coś poszło nie tak 19:45 Raport 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Raport 21:15 28 sekund 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Raport 23:00 Auto Mundial 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Automaniak Max 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Yesterday 10:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Termin 10:45 Bella figura 11:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 12:00 Telekino: Fantomy 12:25 Telekino: Piżama 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:25 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman 14:25 13. satysfakcja - Stanisław Soyka, Tie Break i Kompania (2) 15:10 Klasyka filmowa: Opowieść zimowa 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Wanda Landowska 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Sen 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Sceny ze sceny 19:05 Wojna domowa: Wywiadówka (3/15) 19:35 Wojna domowa: Pierwszy dzień (4/15) 20:05 Prywatny scenariusz Bogusława Schaeffera 20:35 Teatr Telewizji: Scenariusz dla trzech aktorów 22:00 Przewodnik 22:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Koło czasu 23:30 Strefa: Alfabet polskiego performance: Artur Tajber 0:00 Strefa: Sztuka mediów (4) 0:45 Strefa: Okna sztuki: Ryszard Grzyb 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Nikt nie woła 2:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:35 Sceny ze sceny 3:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Viva Celebrations 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Kapryśne lato '68 9:35 Gdzieś w czasie 11:25 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi 12:55 Cywilne życie 14:35 Uściski i pocałunki 16:20 Ladybird, Ladybird 18:10 Pod oliwkami 20:00 Gdzieś w czasie 21:50 Komedia niewinności 23:40 Cinemania (246) 0:05 Tajemnica Klika: W centrum żaru (3/7) 1:40 Claire Dolan 3:15 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 168 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 168 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 07:55 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 09:40 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 11:05 W blasku Hollywood: Halle Berry - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Śmiertelna pułapka - komedia kryminalna reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Dyan Cannon, Irene Worth USA 1982 13:30 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gregor Schnitzler, wyk. Paula Kalenberg, Franz Dinda, Hans-Laurin Beyerling, Carina N. Wiese USA 2005 15:10 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 16:50 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 18:35 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 20:00 Między Wschodem i Zachodem - komedia reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Javier Cifrián, Nur Al Levi, Asier Etxeandia, Ash Varrez Hiszpania 2006 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tango ze śmiercią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luis Puenzo, wyk. Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Merçe Llorens, Pep Munné Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 00:05 W przebraniu mordercy - thriller reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Michael Caine, Angie Dickinson, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon USA 1980 01:50 Prawdziwe życie - dramat SF reż. Panos Koutras, wyk. Nikos Kouris, Themis Bazaka, Marina Kalogirou, Anna Mouglalis Grecja 2004 03:45 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Jack Scalia, Alyssa Milano, Phyllis Lyons, Leo Rossi USA 1993 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie - serial dokumentalny Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 109 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 115 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 116 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 427 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 428 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 221 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 207 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 204 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 205 USA 1999 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 504 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 505 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 506 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 321 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 322 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 419 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 420 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 117 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 118 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 429 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 430 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 206 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 207 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 110 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 323 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 324 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 420 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 119 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 120 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 501 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 421 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 1003 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 210 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 507 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 105 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 411 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 413 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 505 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 109 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 103 USA 2007 00:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 01:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 409 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 410 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 411 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 South Park - serial animowany odc. 109 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 421 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 207 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 221 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 206 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 207 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 420 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Zaginieni chłopcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 12:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 20, Sarah Jessica Parker 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Noc po ciężkim dniu USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Główny podejrzany USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Sądny dzień reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Pierwsza rana jest najgłębsza USA 2005 17:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 10, Prawdziwe wyznania reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 11, A propos 'byłych' reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Oświecenie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 11, Propozycja USA 2006 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Prawda i konsekwencje USA 2007 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 4, Portret rodzinny reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Rodzinne święta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zagadka Las Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 22, Ashlee Simpson 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 2 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:10 Julie gotuje: Quiche lorraine - magazyn kulinarny odc. 162 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 10:05 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Sycylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 10:30 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:55 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Roseanne - talk show odc. 6 14:30 Julie gotuje: Quiche lorraine - magazyn kulinarny odc. 162 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:50 Delia na zimę: Doskonale puddingi i niedzielne obiadki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mokka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:45 Julie gotuje: Quiche lorraine - magazyn kulinarny odc. 162 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Cairns - Highlands - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 82 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Marettimo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Julie gotuje: Quiche lorraine - magazyn kulinarny odc. 162 19:05 Martha 2: Constance Marie - talk show odc. 7 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Jabłka z kruszonką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:30 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 21:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 8 22:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Winnica na półwyspie Niagara - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:10 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 00:15 Surfing po menu 2: Kakadu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 02:25 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 02:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 03:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:50 Para w kuchni: Przygotowania do świąt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:10 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 04:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 71 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 71 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 25 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 71 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 25 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 71 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 25 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 71 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 71 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 25 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 70 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 71 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 32 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość - film kryminalny 07:45 Idealna rodzinka - thriller 09:30 Pod gruzami - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Powrót Perry Masona - film kryminalny 14:45 Miłość raz jeszcze - komediodramat 16:30 Zaskakująca podróż - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Mistrzowski morderca - film kryminalny 21:45 Wymuszony kompromis - thriller 23:30 Rytmy nocy - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Wspomnienia miłości - thriller 03:00 Potajemne igraszki 2 - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość - film kryminalny Jetix (Niemcy) 6:00 Totally Spies - Kampf der Agentinnen; (F 2000) 6:25 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry - Die alten Wilden; (D/S 2000) Org: "De tre vännerna...och Jerry" 6:35 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry - Betrogen und verflucht; (D/S 1998) Org: "De tre vännerna...och Jerry" 6:40 Pucca - Speziallieferung; (CDN 2006) 6:50 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry - Der Kanalligator; (D/S 2000) Org: "De tre vännerna...och Jerry" 7:00 Pucca - Der falsche Santa; (CDN 2006) 7:15 Jackie Chan - Auf Bewährung; (USA 2003) Org: "Jackie Chan Adventures" 7:40 Yin Yang Yo! - Die ultimative Elch-Kampfkunst / Findet Hershel; (USA 2006) 8:05 Immer Ärger mit Newton - Newton und Citizen Ned / Manege frei für Newton; (CDN/D 1999) Org: "Ned's Newt" 8:30 Eek, der Kater - Vom Floh gebissen / Der aus der Kälte kam; Org: "Eek the Cat". Reżyseria: Jamie Whitney (USA 1996) 8:55 Jacob 2/2 - ... und die Zeitmaschine; (CDN 2003) Org: "Jacob Two-Two" 9:15 Generation Ninja - Der Schüleraustausch; (F 2006) Org: "Shuriken School" 9:40 Tutenstein - Ich und eifersüchtig?; Reżyseria: Bob Richardson, Rob Laduca (USA 2003) 10:00 Get Ed - Hausarrest; (USA 2005) 10:25 Beyblade - Übung macht den Meister!; (J 2001) Org: "Bakuten Shoot - Beyblade" 10:50 Team Galaxy - Der lebende Computervirus; (F 2005) 11:15 Totally Spies - Das Modedebakel; (F 2002) 11:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Der böse Blick; (USA 2004) 12:05 Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo - Lecker-Schmecker-Mann - Kobold oder Pit Bull; (J 2003) Org: "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" 12:30 Yu-Gi-Oh! - Beste Freunde, harte Gegner; (J 1998) Org: "Yu-gi-oh!" 12:55 Galactik Football - Eine neue Hoffnung; (F 2005) 13:20 Jackie Chan - Wolf im Schafspelz; Org: "Jackie Chan Adventures". Reżyseria: Bryan Andrews (USA 2000) 13:45 Team Galaxy - Die Budgetkürzung; (F 2005) 14:10 Yin Yang Yo! - Familientag / Entführung aus dem Dojo; (USA 2006) 14:35 Typisch Andy! - Unmaskierte Mutanten; (CDN 2000) Org: "What's with Andy?" 15:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Shredder schlägt zu; (USA 2003) 15:25 Totally Spies - Ying Yangs übles Spiel; (F 2004) 15:50 Pucca - Winter, Schnee und Ninjas; (CDN 2006) 16:00 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry - Das Haus des Schreckens; (D/S 1999) Org: "De tre vännerna...och Jerry" 16:10 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry - Lügen haben kurze Beine; (D/S 1999) Org: "De tre vännerna...och Jerry" 16:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Das Wurmloch; (USA 2004) 16:50 Team Galaxy - Intergalaktische Seefahrt; (F 2005) 17:15 Shaolin Wuzang - Die Spiegeldiebe; (F 2006) 17:40 Jackie Chan - Mama unsichtbar; (USA 2002) Org: "Jackie Chan Adventures" 18:05 Pokémon - Advanced Generation - Angriff der Tohaiod!; (J/USA 2003) Org: "Pokémon" 18:30 Yu-Gi-Oh! - Beste Freunde, harte Gegner; (J 1998) Org: "Yu-gi-oh!" 18:55 Die neue Addams-Familie - Wednesdays große Liebe; (USA 1998) Org: "The New Addams Family" 19:20 Power Rangers Mystic Force - Das Vermächtnis; (USA 2006) Krimi & Co 6:35 Küstenwache - Absturz in den Tod; Regie: Florian Froschmayer (D 2002) 7:20 Julie Lescaut - Der Todesengel; Regie: Elisabeth Rappeneau (F 1992) 8:50 Flucht vor der Mafia - Orig: "Un bambino in fuga". Regie: Mario Caiano (I 1991) 10:15 SOKO Leipzig - Nervenkitzel; Regie: Dagmar von Chappuis (D 2005) 11:05 Küstenwache - Absturz in den Tod; Regie: Florian Froschmayer (D 2002) 11:50 Ein Fall für zwei - Mordsgefühle; Regie: Frank Strecker (D 1995) 12:50 Rotlicht - Die Stunde des Jägers - Film kryminalny Regie: Sigi Rothemund (D 2002) 14:20 Die Rosenheim-Cops - Neue Opfer für König Ludwig; Regie: Bettina Braun (D 2004) 15:05 SOKO Leipzig - Nervenkitzel; Regie: Dagmar von Chappuis (D 2005) 15:55 Julie Lescaut - Rufmord; Regie: Alain Bonnot (F 1992) 17:30 Küstenwache - Verbrecherisches Trio; Regie: Elmar Gehlen (D 2002) 18:20 Ein Fall für zwei - Tod im Motel; Regie: Kai Borsche (D 1995) 19:25 Die Rosenheim-Cops - Die letzte Weißwurst; Regie: Thomas Kronthaler (D 2004) 20:15 Stolberg - Flüchtige Begegnung; Regie: Michael Schneider 21:15 Stolberg - Vaterliebe; Regie: Michael Schneider 22:15 Julie Lescaut - Die Elite der Nation; Regie: Alain Bonnot (F 1992) 23:50 SOKO Leipzig - Die Aufsteiger; Regie: Patrick Winczewski (D 2005) 0:35 Flucht vor der Mafia - Orig: "Un bambino in fuga". Regie: Mario Caiano (I 1991) 2:00 Ein Fall für zwei - Tod im Motel; Regie: Kai Borsche (D 1995) 3:00 Küstenwache - Verbrecherisches Trio; Regie: Elmar Gehlen (D 2002) 3:45 Stolberg - Flüchtige Begegnung; Regie: Michael Schneider Das Erste 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Das Traumhotel - Karibik 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Panda, Gorilla & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.55 Das Beste aus "Verstehen Sie Spaß?" 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.50 Das Wetter 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Um Himmels Willen 21.05 In aller Freundschaft 21.50 Plusminus 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter 22.45 Menschen bei Maischberger 00.00 Nachtmagazin 00.20 Entführung nach Schulschluss 01.45 Tagesschau 01.50 Sonntag in New York 03.30 Sturm der Liebe 04.20 ARD-Ratgeber: Gesundheit 04.50 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 05.00 Tagesschau 05.05 Plusminus ZDF 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und schön 11.35 Reich und schön 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute/Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Wege zum Glück 17.00 heute/Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Rhein-Main 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Die Rosenheim-Cops 20.15 Meine Heimat - Deine Heimat 21.00 Frontal 21 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 37°: Das verschenkte Herz 22.45 Johannes B. Kerner 00.00 heute nacht 00.15 Neu im Kino 00.20 Die Spur führt ins Leere 02.00 heute 02.05 37°: Das verschenkte Herz 02.35 Wunder in neun Monaten 03.20 heute 03.25 Frontal 21 04.10 Global Vision 04.30 nano 05.00 hallo deutschland Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix (Niemcy) z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Krimi & Co z 2008 roku